Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates in general to an antenna structure, and more particularly to an antenna structure with fixing function.
Related Art
As technology advances, wireless communication has been widely used in our daily life. An antenna is a necessary element in an ordinary communication electronic product. Moreover, the antenna occupies a certain amount of area in the communication electronic product. Thus there is a need for reducing the area the antenna occupies in order to make the communication electronic product small and lightweight.